I Wish I Could Remember
by RosePetalsJar
Summary: Set after last week's episode. Don't want to reveal anymore, because it will ruin it. But, please, read on! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is set after last week's episode. Sorry, if it isn't very good and that it's quite short, but please read on. Please review! :)**

* * *

As the lift slowly descended, Sahira thought about the previous 24 hours. Had she made the right choice? She was sad to leave Holby, but she knew her marriage wouldn't last if she didn't. She didn't love Rafi like she used to, but she still cared about him, despite the few times she'd caught him looking at the nurses. But the main reason for agreeing to move with him to Nottingham was for her two children: Indy and Sam. She wanted them to grow up in a stable home. But she also thought about what she'd miss the most: not the banter with Jac or not having Hanssen to protect her, but not seeing Greg again. The last year he had stopped her from losing it all, comforted her when things were bad, and always there to give a reassuring hug. Earlier, when he'd told her he loved her, her heart was rejoicing. However, when he had asked if she had to, she didn't reply. Not because she didn't (would all those kisses been worth it if she hadn't loved him), but because she couldn't. As the lift began to approach the ground floor, it suddenly shook violently, making Sahira crash into the wall. She gasped in pain, and slid to the floor, clutching her head. Black blurred the edges of her vision, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Greg sat at the nurses desk, trying to block out the noise of the ward. His shift was nearly over, and he couldn't wait to go to the pub, so he could drink away his problems. Just then, there was a loud noise, rising above the other noises of the hospital. He raised his head, and looked at Jac. "Did you hear that? Or am I going mad?" asked Jac. He nodded.  
"What was it?".  
"Well I don't know do I! Otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Go and ask Hanssen what it was,". Following Jac's orders, he went to find Hanssen. Taking the stairs, he tried to ignore his pulsing headache. After knocking on the door of his boss's office, Hanssen opened it. "Ah, Mr Douglas, no doubt you have come to enquire about the noise?" He said. Greg nodded. "Well, the lift service seems to have broken down. We are trying to see if there any casualties," he continued. "You are fine to go back to work now,".

Half an hour later, Greg headed out of the hospital, when he heard a voice calling him. "Dr. Douglas!" Chantelle cried. He turned round to see her running towards him. "Its awful, isn't it? Really, but I think she'll be fine. Got the best doctors in the country to sort her out!" she said quickly.  
"What?" Greg asked slowly, having only caught half the words the blonde had said.  
"About...You don't look very well, are you alright?".  
"Yes, I'm fine. Well I will be when you tell me what's happened," he replied.  
"About Sahira..." she replied, and watched as his face fell into confusion. "What you didn't know?".  
"What's happened?" he replied, his voice thick with worry...

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading, and a extra special thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan for reviewing :) Sorry for any mistakes but please read on.**

* * *

Greg hurried to AAU to find Sahira. "Where is she?" he asked Dr Hemmingway. "Where's who?" he replied clueless.

"Sahira..." he said, as he spotted her. He rushed over to her side, followed by the other doctor. "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't know? She was in the lift," Luc answered.  
"Have you run tests?" he demanded, running his hand through his hair.  
"Yes of course, although it may surprise you, I am a doctor,". He paused. "No permanent damage. Just a knock on the head. We are waiting till she wakes up to see if their is any memory loss,".

Greg let out a sigh of relief. "Have you called her husband?" he asked. He nodded. "He can't come; he's looking after their children,". After that Luc left to continue his rounds, leaving Greg alone with Sahira.  
He sat down next to her, holding her hand in his. When Sahira finally woke (after what seemed like forever to Greg) she sat bolt upright. "Woah, what am I doing here?" she asked hoarsely. Greg smiled, relieved she was fine.  
"I was hoping you'd tell me that," he smirked. "What's the last thing you remember, Sahira?".  
"Um...I was in the lift leaving and then...it...I hit my head," she said, recalling he details slowly. She turned to look at him, questioningly, to see if he knew any more. He shrugged. "Well, if there's nothing wrong with me, I might as well go home,". She started to remove the covers, but Greg pushed her gently back down. "You will have to stay, so you can be monitored overnight,". She was a patient. Defeated, she lied back down, and they fell into an awkward silence. Several times they attempted to make conversation, with no luck, until she turned to look at him again. Sahira took in the heavy bags under his eyes as she placed a hand on his face. "You should go home. You look tired," she sighed.  
"Thanks... I'm not going to leave the one I love though, until I know she is perfect again," he said, looking sheepish. She looked at him confused.  
"You love me?".  
"Yes. You don't remember?". She shook her head. "What do you remember?".  
"I remember being on Darwin, and being upset about...something. It's all a bit vague though, to be honest," she admitted.  
"What day is it?".  
"Friday the 6th April,".  
"Its the 10th now,".  
"Oh. You love me?" She repeated again. He nodded. She'd missed all of it: the fight, her resignation, her husband leaving her and him admitting his feelings. It was a chance for him to replay those days again, in a different way. "Do you love me too?".  
"Yes," she stammered, her eyes brimming with tears.  
He looked up at her. "Really?". She let out a timid laugh. "Isn't it obvious? What we've had over the past year... all those stolen kisses. Would it have been worth it if I didnt?" she whispered.  
"To be honest, I don't know what we have had. When I asked before, well you didn't reply,".  
"Really? Well, I suppose I didn't want to hurt Rafi,".  
"Do you love him?". She fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn't want to admit it to Greg, of all people. Because if she didn't say it, it meant it wasn't true. She shrugged.  
"For the children. I don't want them growing up without q proper family. As a doctor, you see what it can do to people,".  
"Well, when you leave...".  
"I'm leaving? When? Why?" she asked.  
"Rafi said he'd leave without you. So you're following him...". She interupted him with a sweet short kiss.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"For what?.  
"For everything,".  
He nodded. "It doesn't matter. It was worth it,".  
"What else happened?".  
"Um...nothing much. Just the usual chaos that happens in a hospital," he lied. "You should sleep now,".  
She nodded, and relaxed. Sahira closed her eyes. Greg soon followed her into an uneasy slumber.  
When he woke up, the bed next to him was empty and perfectly made. The ward was noisy. Stretching, he stood up, then walked over to the desk of AAU. "Where has Sahira gone?".  
"Home. Discharged herself early this morning," Eddi replied.  
He sighed. Then looked at his watch. It was 9 in the morning. "I didn't want to wake you. Oh, and by the way I told Jac you wouldn't be able to make work today," she added. He thanked her gratefully, before making his way out of the hospital. Again. Honestly, he was upset. Would he see Sahira again? It was unlikely that she'd come back to work, now seeing she only had a week left anyway. It was time to move on - but he couldn't stop loving her just like that.

* * *

**Please review ;)**


End file.
